Revenge: Friend or Foe
Revenge: Friend or Foe is an upcoming fighting game being developed by Capcom and is slated for a 2013 release. The game involves heroes and villains from the Marvel Universe fighting each other. Plot Following the destruction of his home and the deaths of Pepper Potts, and his best friend Happy Hogan, all at the hands of Norman Osborn, Iron Man establishes a new world order, causing heroes to stand in opposition of each other. A battle ensues between the forces of Iron Man's regime and those allied with Captain America's rebellion, resulting in a new Civil War. Gameplay Like Street Fighter, Revenge: Friend Or Foe is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous Marvel characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up a super meter. Characters will also have "character trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Street Fighter, Revenge features a new fighting system more similar to Mortal Kombat and much more ways of fighting. During a combo, the defending player can activate them by pressing forward and X. Game stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Some locations will feature objects that players can use. Ms. Lion (Aunt May's dog), for example, can bark and scratch at players in the Queens location. Playable Characters Revenge is said to feature twenty-four playable characters. The following Marvel characters have been officially confirmed so far: *Spider-Man *Forge *Ghost Rider *Hobgoblin *Daredevil *Nuke *Iron Man *Thor *Kraven The Hunter *Deadpool *Black Cat *Hawkeye *Green Goblin *Captain America *Quasar *Baron Zemo *Namor The Sub-Mariner *Iron Monger *Angler *Storm *Fin Fang Foom *Shadowcat *Loki *Sunset Bain Non-Playable Characters Below is a list of non-playable characters confirmed for the game: *The Jackal *Vulture *Rhino *Venom *Odin *Mephisto *Galactus *Titania *Bullseye *Living Laser *Kang the Conqueror *Dum Dum Dougan *Falcon *Onslaught *The Vision *Mendell Stromm *Whiplash *Mysterio *Ant-Man *Protocide Locations The following locations have been confirmed so far: *Queens *Stark Tower *2099 City *Ryker's Island *Atlantis *Four Freedoms Plaza *Manhattan *Tony Stark's Armory *Asgard *Avengers Mansion *The Raft *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier *H.Y.D.R.A. Base *Oscorp *Avengers Mansion (Night) DLC *Extremis Pack: Comes with costumes for Iron Man, Thor, and Nuke based off of the "Extremis" story arc. *Ultimate Spider-Man Pack: Comes with costumes for Spider-Man, Black Cat, and Green Goblin based off of the Ultimate Marvel universe versions of them. *Marvel NOW! Pack: Comes with costumes for Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Thor based off of their Marvel NOW! designs. *Marvel Zombies Pack: Comes with Marvel Zombies-based costumes. The pack also includes a zombie mode, where every character is turned into a zombie. *MCU Pack: Let's you play as the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of Hawkeye. *"Season Pass": The Season Pass will be avaible when the game is relsesed and will have Ultimate Marvel Costumes of Thor, Deadpool, and Namor. It will also come with 4 DLC characters that are curently unkown. *Marvel NOW! Captain America Costume: Comes with the Marvel NOW! costume for Captain America. *Dan Ketch Ghost Rider Costume: Comes with the Dan Ketch costume for Ghost Rider. Comics There is a comic book series that serves as a prequel to the game. Revenge: Friend or Foe Battle Arena The battle for Marvel supremacy begins with the Revenge Friend or Foe Battle Arena. For 10 weeks, challengers will square off in the Battle Arena. Fans choose the victor each week. Voting can be done at this page. Category:Video Games Category:Revenge: Friend Or Foe Category:ElectricMayhem